


Anotações

by EliseKerry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseKerry/pseuds/EliseKerry
Summary: Hinata jamais imaginou que o segredo que ele guardava em meio ao seu caderno surrado da aula de Gramática seria exposto dessa forma.Principalmente que seria logo ELE a ver...





	Anotações

Era fim do semestre e as provas se aproximavam. Por isso, o capitão do time de vôlei, Daichi, havia determinado que os alunos tirassem um tempo dos treinos diários para se dedicarem aos estudos, uma vez que sem isso, eles não poderiam continuar os treinos, pois a escola cobraria resultados.

E era por isso que Kageyama e Hinata estavam reunidos na casa do primeiro, a fim de estudar. Ou ao menos tentar, já que sozinhos, eles mal podiam fazer as coisas mais básicas. Porém, Tsukishima havia se recusado a ensiná-los desde a última vez que tentou e achou que era perda de tempo, pois eram estúpidos demais pra aprender qualquer coisa que não fosse relacionado à vôlei e Yachi estava ocupada com coisas relacionadas aos pôsteres que ela confeccionava para o time.

Agora ambos estavam envoltos por pilhas de livros, cadernos cheios de rabiscos que provavelmente deveriam ser anotações das aulas, uma bagunça de papéis, canetas, desespero e confusão.

\- Grrrw... isso não está dando certo! – Hinata gritou, jogando o corpo para trás, encostando o corpo na beirada da cama de Kageyama, enquanto seu pé empurrava para longe os livros que ele não entendia de qualquer forma.

\- É claro que não! Você é idiota demais pra entender alguma coisa. - Kageyama resmungou, concentrado em seu caderno, porém igualmente sem entender nada.

\- Você fala como se estivesse entendendo alguma coisa, mas se fosse melhor que eu, não precisaria estar aqui também! – retrucou o ruivo, enquanto pegava a bola de vôlei de Kageyama sobre a cama e começava a dar pequenos arremessos com ela, sendo, como sempre, atraído pelo esporte mais do que qualquer coisa.

Ou quase qualquer coisa. Mas isso era outro assunto.

\- Cala a boca, Hinata idiota! – jogou um lápis na cabeça do outro, acertando em sua testa, recebendo em troca diversos gritos e reclamações.

\- Seu estúpido! Eu devia ter deixado você estudar sozinho e ai você ia sofrer sozinho até explodir essa cabeça e essa cara azeda!

Kageyama ignorou, voltando ao seu caderno. Olhava e olhava as poucas anotações e nada clareava suas dúvidas. Aquilo tudo parecia que sequer fazia sentido.

Além de tudo, ele não precisava de Gramática pra jogar vôlei, de qualquer forma.

Mas precisava para tirar boas notas e então ter autorização para participar do clube.

\- Oe, Hinata. Você tem suas anotações das aulas que Yachi-san nos deu? – perguntou. Apesar de odiar estudar, se era necessário para que pudesse jogar, ele o faria.

\- Claro que sim. Por quê? Você esqueceu as suas novamente? Por isso não foi aceito em Shiratorizawa – ele pirraçou, pegando seu caderno com as anotações e tirando de perto de Kageyama – Você é um menino tão travesso, Kageyama-kun...

Kageyama ignorou a leve quentura que se espalhou pelo seu rosto pálido ao ser chamado dessa forma pelo garoto a sua frente.

\- Posso pegar elas emprestadas um instante? Preciso copiar porque perdi as minhas. E não me chame assim, idiota. – explicou, estendendo a mão para que Hinata lhe passasse o caderno. 

Mas isso não aconteceu. Ao contrário. O garoto trouxe o caderno para mais perto do seu corpo, apertando-o contra o peito protetoramente e negou com a cabeça, o rosto tomando um cor escarlate.

O tênue controle de Kageyama esvaiu-se com a negativa do parceiro.

\- Deixe de ser um merda e me dê isso aqui! Hinata boke!

Hinata continuava negando e então Kageyama foi pra cima dele, para tirar o caderno de suas mãos à força mesmo.

\- Não! Você nunca vai aprender mesmo! Larga isso, idiota! – Hinata protestava. Mas em meio a briga deles pelo caderno, puxões e empurrões, o objeto acabou escapando das mãos firmes de Hinata e caiu ao lado da cama, deixando diversas folhas soltas se espalharem pelo chão do quarto.

Kageyama logo largou o garoto empoleirado sobre a cama e foi em busca do caderno, mas congelou ao ver a primeira imagem de uma das folhas soltas.

Era um pequeno desenho – mal feito – de dois bonequinhos que apenas podiam ser reconhecidos por seus cabelos. Um tinha cabelos pretos sobre a testa e olhos azuis escuros, enquanto que o outro possuía mechas rebeldes e laranjas, representando claramente à ambos. O curioso, porém, era o fato de que os bonecos estavam de mãos dadas enquanto uma chuva de corações vermelhos caía sobre eles.

Kageyama pegou o desenhos entre os dedos e olhou a outra folha mais próxima, sentindo seu rosto queimar ainda mais. A imagem dessa vez ilustrava seus nomes dentro de corações, mas Hinata escrevera “Kageyama Shouyou” no lugar de seu próprio sobrenome e isso não deixava muitas dúvidas sobre o significado daqueles desenhos todos. Os demais, ele viu de relance, eram todos igualmente constrangedores e faziam suas bochechas arderem e seu coração disparar, como um em que os bonecos mal desenhados estavam se beijando.

O quarto estava em total silêncio. Kageyama ainda não tinha olhado para Hinata e analisado sua reação sobre isso, pois não se sentia capaz de analisar nem mesmo seus próprios sentimentos.

Hinata gostava dele... Gostava romanticamente. Céus...

\- Ka-Kageyama... E-eu sinto muito! Eu não... Eu... Isso é uma bobagem, esqueça isso, por favor.

Kageyama voltou-se finalmente para encarar o garoto às suas costas, deparando-se com ele guardando desajeitadamente suas coisas em sua mochila, escondendo – ou tentando – o rosto extremamente corado dos olhos atentos do levantador.

\- Você... Você gosta de mim... Dessa forma? – não conseguiu impedir-se de perguntar, ainda que parecesse óbvio.

Finalmente o garoto olhou-o, demonstrando em seu rosto todo o constrangimento que poderia sentir. Os olhos expressivos parecendo maiores e mais brilhantes devido à vergonha e a pele clara tingida por vermelho.

“Tão... bonito...” pensou Kageyama, quase se distraindo ao olhar pra ele.

Hinata baixou o olhar, sentindo-se esmagado pela humilhação do momento. Ele não queria que ele soubesse. Não queria estragar tudo. Mas agora seria ridículo negar.

\- De-desculpe... – sussurrou, prendendo entre os dentes o lábio inferior, que tremia pela vergonha que ele sentia.

Kageyama sentia que seu coração poderia sair pulando de seu peito tamanha a euforia que o assolava. Era tão intenso quanto ganhar uma partida contra um time forte.

Hinata gostava dele... A realização disso trouxe aos lábios do levantador um sorriso. Pequeno, discreto, raro... Mas totalmente sincero, satisfeito... Feliz.

\- Boke... – murmurou, dando alguns passos em direção ao ruivo. Sentia suas mãos suarem, ansiosas, mas tocou-o no queixo, fazendo-o olhá-lo, ainda que ele parecesse odiar isso e se constranger mais. Kageyama apoiou um joelho na cama, ao lado da perna de Hinata, buscando um apoio para poder aproximar-se dele. O dedo que segurava o queixo dele, deixava alguns tímidos carinhos em sua pele quente, arrepiando os braços do ruivo e colocando uma expressão confusa em seu rosto. – Hinata boke... – foi o último som ouvido naquele quarto antes de Kageyama juntar seus lábios aos de Hinata, tímida e levemente. Era claramente o primeiro beijo de ambos e a inexperiência e nervosismo tornava o ato meio desajeitado, mas dentro deles, eles guardavam a certeza que nenhum beijo poderia ser melhor que aquele, porque ainda que fosse desajeitado e nem um pouco como ambos fantasiavam, era o beijo deles, cheio dos sentimentos deles, e isso não podia ser superado.


End file.
